Vladímir Putin/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania Helmut Schmidt - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Helmut Schmidt Vladímir Putin. Helmut Kohl - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met former German Chancellor Helmut Kohl. Foto: Kremlin Oficial Gerhard Schröder - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Samstag, 08.10.2005 14:14 Gerhard Schröder gratuliert seinem Freund Wladimir Putin (r.) zum Geburtstag. DPA Angela Merkel - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Before the start of Russian-German talks. With Federal Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel. Foto: Kremlin, Presidencia de Rusia Francia Jacques Chirac - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held negotiations with French President Jacques Chirac April 11, 2003 20:00 St Petersburg Nicolas Sarkozy - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Putin Set to Meet With 'His Old Friend' Sarkozy on June 15 © Sputnik/ Aleksey Nikolskyi François Hollande - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin and Francois Hollande agreed to boost coordination of their military actions in fighting terrorism in Syria, the Kremlin said. Reuters Moscow , November 17, 2015 | UPDATED 23:34 IST Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano Juan Pablo II - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Juan Pablo II (Papa)El Papa Juan Pablo II, el 5 de noviembre de 2003, junto al presidente ruso Vladimir Putin durante una audiencia en el Vaticano. (Foto: EFE) Benedicto XVI - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Benedicto XVI (Papa)Vladímir Putin y el papa Benedicto XVI, ayer tras finalizar su entrevista en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Francisco - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Francisco (Papa)Saludo entre el Papa Francisco y el presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin. / Foto: Alexey Nikolsky (Efe) España Juan Carlos I - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The President of Russia Vladimir Putin with the King of Spain Juan Carlos I. in Madrid, Palacio de Oriente. Foto: Kemlin Oficial Felipe VI - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The Russian President met Crown Prince Felipe of Spain. February 7, 2002 15:20 The Kremlin, Moscow. Kremlin Oficial José María Aznar - Vladímir Putin.jpg| José María Aznar y Vladímir Putin, durante un encuentro bilateral en el Kremlin en mayo de 2001. REUTERS José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Putin recibe a Rodríguez Zapatero, tras su llegada al Kremlin. REUTERS Mariano Rajoy - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (i), saluda al presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, al comienzo del encuentro que han mantenido hoy en San Petersburgo en el marco de la cumbre del G20 que se celebra en la ciudad rusa. Efe Italia Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi greeting President Putin at the entrance to the Palazzo del Quirinale. Lamberto Dini - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Council of Europe's Secretary-General Schwimmer as Italian Foreign Minister, Chairman of the Council of Europe's Committee of Ministers Lamberto Dini looks on prior to talks in Moscow, June 2000. Massimo D'Alema - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema. December 5, 2006 15:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Giuliano Amato - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin meets with Italian Premier Giuliano Amato in Rome, June 2000. Romano Prodi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi November 22, 2007 19:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Silvio Berlusconi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia's President Vladimir Putin (L) and Italy's former Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi visit the National Preserve of Tauric Chersonesos Photo: Corbis Enrico Letta - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Il presidente del Consiglio dei ministri, Enrico Letta, e il presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Putin, saranno a Trieste martedì 26 novembre Matteo Renzi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin in Italia. Cambiano premier, presidenti, manager e papi, ma lo zar torna sempre in visita da "alleato e amico" Umberto De Giovannangeli, L'HuffingtonPost Pubblicato: 09/06/2015 17:58 CEST Aggiornato: 09/06/2015 17:59 CEST Europa del Norte Reino Unido Isabel II - Vladímir Putin.jpg| VLADIMIR PUTIN. La monarca británica y el presidente ruso, en Londres, en el 2003. Tony Blair - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Putin with British Prime Minister Tony Blair Gordon Brown - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Gordon Brown (L) shakes hands with Russian President Vladimir Putin during their bilateral meeting Moscow's Kremlin, 11 February 2006 Photo: AFP David Cameron - Vladímir Putin.jpg| REUTERS/Anthony Devlin/Pool Britain’s Prime Minister David Cameron (L) and Russia’s President Vladimir Putin take part in a ceremony to award the Russian Ushakov medal to Arctic convoy veterans in 10 Downing Street, central London June 16, 2013. Theresa May - Vladímir Putin.jpg| First Putin-May meeting 'constructive': Kremlin Europa Oriental Rusia Boris Yeltsin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Boris Yeltsin handed over power to Acting President Vladimir Putin in the Kremlin. December 31, 1999 14:00 Moscow Dmitri Medvédev - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Dmitri Medvédev, el delfín de Putin, gana abrumadoramente las presidenciales de Rusia Ucrania Leonid Kuchma - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Leonid Kuchma (Presidente de Ucrania)President Vladimir Putin held a meeting with Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma. February 22, 2003 15:00 The Kremlin, Moscow Víktor Yúshchenko - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Víktor Yúshchenko (Presidente de Ucrania)President Vladimir Putin met with President of Ukraine Viktor Yushchenko. January 11, 2006 11:50 Astana Víktor Yanukóvich - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Víktor Yanukóvich (Presidente de Ucrania)Зачем Янукович встречался с Путиным © РИА Новости, Сергей Гунеев Petró Poroshenko - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Petró Poroshenko (Presidente de Ucrania)Russian President Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko as Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev looks on prior to their talks in Minsk on Tuesday. | AP URSS Mijaíl Gorbachov - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Mijaíl Gorbachov (Secretario General del Partido Comunista de la URSS)Mijail Gorbachov y Vladimir Putin. (AP) Fuentes Categoría:Vladímir Putin